


Watching your back

by samej



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, crewlove, mugiwara
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy te agarra con manos elásticas invisibles que le salen del pecho y se clavan en el tuyo, sin posibilidad de resistencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching your back

Luffy no se entera de nada. Luffy anda, habla, pelea y vive por instintos, haciendo lo primero que se le ocurre sin pensar en las consecuencias. Luffy puede parecer la persona más inofensiva del mundo, cuando mira con esos ojos grandes, enormes, y con esa sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara. Luffy puede dar miedo (lo sabes bien) cuando alguien toca a alguno de sus amigos. Es leal hasta la muerte (puedes probarlo) y nunca cambia de opinión cuando piensa que algo está mal.

Luffy no te invita a venir con él. Luffy te agarra con manos elásticas invisibles que le salen del pecho y se clavan en el tuyo, sin posibilidad de resistencia. Para cuando te das cuenta, estás siguiéndole en su aventura. Hace que todo lo que habías visto antes se quede pequeño al lado del océano que te ofrece a su lado. El universo, si quieres.

Luffy consigue sin esfuerzo que sus ambiciones se conviertan en tuyas. El día que en el que su sombrero de paja adorne mil barcos y todos los mares sean suyos (y lo serán, no tienes ninguna duda) tú estarás ahí, defendiendo lo que haya conseguido a base de espadazos. De mordiscos, si hace falta.

Luffy no tiene la necesidad de vigilar su espalda, porque para eso estás tú. Solo tiene la necesidad de conseguir el mundo. Tú le ayudarás a conservarlo.

Siempre.


End file.
